yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 15 2 for 25 oz's?
XxDensukexX: Tetsu had been at the hospital in the waiting room for almost a hour and a half. His father was in the operating room. They’d given his father (i.e Tetsu and Asami) a fake name, and id so no one would expose the Ryoji name. Tetsu sat in the hall way, slumped over in a chair with his head in his hands. Shaking his leg nervously, thoughts racing through his head. He’d gotten careless. Selfish. He knew he should’ve checked on his dad when he had the opportunity. Living in the city was All Tetsu’s idea…..and he felt responsible for all of this. Every bit of it. Tetsu only wanted to come out of hiding. Be normal. He wanted to be able to say who he was without fear of revealing his past. He wanted a life for him in his father in the lime light. He wanted to stop moving in the shadows…..and see things in the light. Then the operating door opened. Asami stepped out, in her nurses outfit. Even as a nurse, she may as well be a Doctor on the level of that one doctor…House was his name. He’s a medical legend on t.v but I hear tell once he was real. Who knows. Tetsu would stand and look Asami in her eyes, standing alert. Tetsu’s voice would be slightly shaken but for good reason. Fear. Angst. Worry. “Is he okay?.....” Guest_etherealXstar: []o[] Nova's day on the town []o[] hands thrown deep into the pockets of his semi trench coat Nova scoffed at the thought of such incidents as tonight; one night in district two and he'd already been jipped far more times than he could could. "Hell at least the crack heads in District one are honorable... the losers here want the drugs yet can't even cough up the dough..." a heavy sigh of reluctance came from the throat of Nova showing clear indication to his aggravation though the night was still young, a mere 7:30 this meant he had at least another 8 hours of deals before the sun struck, this was good it meant he could redeem himself off his last three bad deals; quickened strides were soon to be made as he past by two on duty cops though it was not paid much mind the losers continued stuffing their faces with dunken doughnuts and the like. "hell even the cops arent as on point as the ones in district one..." Noav retorted such though he could not deny that this place a mere district away from his home was remarkably better suited for such deals between the casinos, high night life and the passed out drunks to and fro the city streets made easy victims; robbery came to mind but was shortly dismissed Novas strict martial art regiment prevented him from stealing from anyone; even losers like these. Making his way down the street he noted distinct sky scrapers and such. "whoa... we wish we had shit like this back home" though Nova came from such poverty his clothing suggested otherwise the young man wore a black and white top consisting of a semi-trenchcoat only cascading down as far as hos upper leg, baggy black pants though one could suggest they were more of a relaxed fit than true baggage, his fingerless gloves were all but trademark, his shoes? contrasted well with his black even which went well with the white under shirt. after a while of advancing down this road he came across a man; he looked seasoned one could say the man clad in all black; his arms made of hard diecast metals, maybe he had been in a war of some sort? his eyes also took on the look of one who partook in drug use, Nova knew these things hell he'd been in the drug game for years but yes; its hard to measure drug use and fatigue. So one could say this was mere assumption "Yo! I got the good shit, snuff weed mari-juana! come on man let me be your supplier!" Novas hans came from deep crevices pulling out little bags of green leaves, you get 2 ounces for 25 you wont find a better deal my man you want it? Hell you can even sell it back for double if ya want" []o[] Nova's question seems to have been set []o[] Yule: Asami rushed Tetsu’s father into the operating room, there was no time for emergency rooms. She was shouting at the nurses around her to get him on a IV drip full of oxycodone. From the look of him he was in so much pain. “Sir I need you to look me in the eyes. Can you tell me what year you were born? Can you tell me your pain level from one to ten, ten being excoriating pain?” She heard him mumble some things, so he was at least able to hear her. Once they got into the room Asami started to order the other nurses around. “I need blood! I need some liquids in him and I need my tools damnit.” They still hadn’t gotten her tools. Normally Asami wasn’t this rude but this was Tetsu’s dad after all. “Someone thread my needle, and have ten at a time. There are at least thirty of these that have to be stitched and the others need to be glued. After I get done stitching someone better tie it because I’m going on to the next one.” After about forty five minutes she had all the one’s stitched up that needed to be. The ones that were glued were glued. Ochigi was passed out by then, sleeping due to the anesthesia he was given. Asami then started to look at Ochigi’s chest. The sternum was broken and there was only one thing that could fix that. Asami took a scalpel and sliced down the middle of his chest. Asami’s hands reached in carefully as she felt around. “I need bolts and a bar. Stat.” Soon Asami had the bolts and the bar. The bar had two holes one on each end. “Some needs to get me the drill, someone needs to hold his bones in the right place, and then someone needs to hold the bar.” Asami took the drill that was handed to her and as the people did what she said she drilled into the sternum careful not to go too far, while she did this Ochigi groaned in pain. She knew this had to hurt but it was the only way to keep his chest from caving in. After one hole was done she did the other, hearing more groans. She was relieved the hard part was over and put in the screws and bolts. Ochigi’s chest looked better already. Asami was given some stitching thread, and stitched up Ochigi’s chest. “Report to me what else is wrong.” Asami had others looking at him while she was doing this. “His legs are broken, we already set the bones straight while you were drilling. That way he wouldn’t have more pain later.” Asami nodded. “Have you gotten the casting material ready? That needs to be done right away. Any other things?” Asami looks around. “Some of his middle ribs are broken.” The same nurse spoke up. “Also the casting material is on its way.” Asami nodded. “We can’t do anything about the ribs except put the constriction wraps to keep them in place. I want at least two more pints of blood put in him too. When everything is done you guys come find me and report. If he wakes up I want to know. Move him to the ICU after getting that stuff done. Thank you for all you have done.” Asami sighed and pulled her gloves off. Her scrubs has blood on them and she was sure when she went to go talk to Tetsu he would be bugging out. She took off her cap and ran a hand through her hair and headed down the halls to the waiting room. The booties that covered her shoes made no noise as she walked down the halls. She pushed through the doors and saw Tetsu sitting there. He came up to her and she took his hands in her own. “How is he?” He asked and she sighed. “He is stable for right now, but only time will tell. He is going to have to stay here for a while and that’s all I can say for right now. They are casting up his legs as we speak. He’s also going to get two more blood transfusions just to be safe. He lost a lot of blood but I think he’s going to be fine. Like I said we have to keep a close eye on him. He’s going to be staying in the ICU for probably a week and then maybe he will get moved to another floor. Are you going to be alright Hun?” Asami looked up to Tetsu her eyes worried and tired. She would hug him but she didn’t want to get anything from her scrubs on him. DarkKeyome: I had been making my way through the city after flying back from the prison in which I was contained in by that fucking Mad man Thomas... I had the Jacket that Isabelle got me the other day, it had flames along the edge of the jacket... and my shirt was open. A pair of sweat pants and some tennis shoes. I honestly didnt care how I looked today... I felt like shit, and I know I looked like shit. I had to find Tetsu Ryoji... but after firing Asami I had no luck in getting in contact with him... Even Donnie Yun seemed busy... when I called his home I think the phone was knocked over.. It sounded like dying animals in there but anyways. I know for a fact... that if I dont warn those guys of whats to come... things will only get worse. The city was calming down for sure and now this lunatic literally comes out of nowhere. I was passing by a group of people the cool night air beaming on my body as I started to pick up the pace in my stride. Thats when I heard it.. “ 2 ounces for 25...” I looked over to the male attempting to sell his herbal merchandise... out in the open? Well isnt he smart. I sighed and quickly scoffed my way over to the male after his deal was made with his buyer. “ Yo.. man look...” He'd more than likely recognize me... tv comericals... making it to the finals of the GMAF ( Grand Martial Arts Federation) tournament. And I fund most of the things within kasaiahana city at the moment. “ Cant be doing that... out here in the open man. Not a smart idea, Narcs are all around here you know how the KPD are... they'll crack down on you in a minute if your not carefull dude...” I eyed the man yet I spoke in a low tone.. wasnt trying to get the busted, or fuck up his game at all. Guest_etherealXstar: []o[] ??? []o[] The man simply looked back at the guy dumbfounded, he seemed kind of cool, he simply scratched the back of his head with a wide grin upon his features though he was a tad louder about it than he may've needed to be "HEY man! i'm only trying to make a quick buck bro ; Not like it's gonna kill you to put your lips to the good herb! from that sleepy look on your face i'd say you need huh hahaha" Nova chuckled about it as if he had been friends with the man before him for years, his tact for such matter of affairs was a bit unorthodoxed and because of this officers rarely suspected him of his shady dealings. "Ah! Where are my manners uhm... My names nova and who might you be??" surprisingly enough he did not know a damn thing about this man he looked important but that was about it, maybe he was all bark or something that mattered little. "Sooooooooo you want some snuff?" the question was asked once more Novas persistance could have been perceived as annoying but he didnt care he was a literal walking drug telemarketer though no one said he was the sharpest knife in the drawer when doing so, as he spoke of such matters to off duty police passed by. "hey! you bastard yeah you with the stupid cut! are you out here distributing drugs?!" "you know what we do to punks like you?! Throw you in jail for 20 years for illegal substance abuse!" "yeah boy prepare your anus because were going on deep!" Nova: "uh-oh... hey guys can't we talk this out you seem stressed maybe i can cut you a deal? i have the good shit it's sure to relieve all that shit you have going on including the yelling broskies!" officer one: "what'd you just say to me punk! offering me drugs!!!!" officer 2: soliciting to an offer can add up to 10 more years!" Nova: well then your just gonna have to arrest me but be warned though i'll resist hehe... i doubt you and fat ass can stop; let alone keep up with me" the cops said nothing more simply pulled out their night sticks they flanked the young man on either sidebut nova had been in cross hair situations before as if a blur the male Nova was upon them coming between them they swung their night sticks in unison aiming for his shoulders nova ducked; rolling to his right this caused the first officer to find a misplaced mark upon the 2nds foot "watch it you idiot! Hit him not me!" officer 2: im trying but he's fast! Novas dexterous motions allowed him to spring foward upon his right foot in a bounding motion of momentum he jumped elevating to the first officers chest level aiming for his chest cavity a shocking fwoom was heard knocking him to his feet, though it appeared that one volley had laid him out cold, the 2nd officer attempted to hit his back in this instance but nova remembered his prescence in a shocking motion when the arm came down Nova jumped backward slight a mere 2 feet as the arm came down nova using both hands grabbed the fore arm using his opponents momentum with a foward roll would cause his opponent to find placement upon his back during the roll novas legs intertwined with the forearm creating an armbar, the officer cried out in pain at the wrenching and twisting until a sickening pop and CRUNCH were heard the arm having been both dislocated and broken at the elbow it was safe to say this man was also disabled flipping back to his feet, Nova brushed his clothes off and looked back at the man that he had been doing business with "sooooooo want some snuff??" []o[] bad ass mode activated []o[] XxDensukexX: Tetsu breathed a sigh of relief loudly. His dad was okay….sort of. He was in the midst of recovery but it couldn’t be told weather he’d be okay or not. Tetsu looked down, feeling a sick and sinister feeling of despair. He hated this feeling. When he knew that he screwed up beyond belief and could do nothing to fix the problem at all. Tetsu spoke but with a tone that simply wasn’t tetsu’s. It was somber, and raspy. Full of remorse and an empty sadness. “That’s good….I’m okay babe……it’s just….I didn’t do my job Asami…..to him or you…I.” Tetsu was at a complete and total loss for words. The amount of anguish he was feeling was the embodiment of unhealthy emotions. He couldn’t even look his own girlfriend in the eye. He was ashamed. First he left her cold, just for some traiing. He fails to check on his own family. And for what? Personal gain? Tch…..Some hero. Peter Parker and everyone else makes this look easy. But Tetsu never would’ve imagined it’d be this hard to protect the ones he truly cared for….He wasn’t being the very best superhero right now. DarkKeyome: I watched as the male sent the officers to the ground.. “....That style... looks like some kind of Judo...” I'd do the Revolver Ocelot hand Gesture at the male. Though...we didn’t have enough time to fester in the males win. The first officer he dispatched had sat up... his eyes flicking like dimmed out headlights as he looked over at us. “ T-Tch!” The officer pulled his 9 Millimeter pistol from his side aiming it towards me and the male known as Nova. “ Freeze!” On instinct I would have attempted to grip the male by the collar of his shirt, and with a quick pull I’d use my momentum to force him to the right and running down the alley way in a swift motion. If I was successful in pulling him out of the way the bullet that the officer would have fired would have grazed over the top of the males head by just a few inches but it'd miss him completely. More than likely we'd be hauling ass down the alley way by now. Neck and neck the other cop was on his feet now still firing at us from a distance of 6 feet. I still don’t know how this guy was missing like he was. “ To the right!” I said shouting out to the male. I pulled out my cell phone once we turned right dialing my sectary. “ Alex! I need a Car... Now! Dont ask questions just punch me through the GPS... Hurry the fuck up right now!” As we pulled around the corner and back out into the street a black Hummer would pull up, the doors were suicide doors meaning they went up when they were opened. “ Into the Hummer!” I said shouting as the doors opened up completely two of my men had there hands out to help assist us into the vehicles, and once we were in they'd pull the doors down. The Cop who was chasing us by now would have had just made his way from around the corner. He kicked his right foot out like he was hitting some kind of invisible can slinging his hat down to the ground in defeat. Two of my men were in the back with us, while one of them were driving. They all wore black Suits, most of em had funky hair cuts even though I told em clean cuts. Yet... they all wore the standard issue black shades. “... Ahh...See what I mean... Narcs everywhere dude... “ I whipped my forehead. “ Names Keyome Tasanagi..” Guest_etherealXstar: []o[] ?! []o[] the spectacle which lead to the back of the car was, astounding to say the least the males reaction time was almost if not faster than his own it seemed he wasnt all talk as was once thought; even in spite of all that he kept a level head, Nova deemed him to be what one could call deceptive, this meant he already deemed him worthy enough to be an opponent though this man seemed to exceed him just a little with combat prowess though this was rough estimation one thing nova learned was that opponents no matter how weird looking were to be observed a little before engagement like those fat ass cops? the same ones he had passed by as he entered the district. "keyome? Mind answering something... i know this is a little sudden but your used to the hustle and bustle of this place but there's people i'm looking for have you ah... seen these two people? Fumbling around with his pockets he produced a picture of his parents they both wore impressive scientist attire as well as long white lab trench coats the resemblence was almost uncanny as they both had the males black hair? "I mean its a long shot... but if you've come across these guys could you let me know. Nova's amber orange optics seemed to have a sort of luminescent glow as they glew visibly in the darkened environment of the car his cheerful demeanor had a touch of seriousness as he asked this question though there was no meaningful hostility this merely showed he was serious about finding this couple. "Please if you know there whereabouts... i'd love to know its the main reason i came here i have to question them but i'm still just a kid and all i dont think i can do it alone." DarkKeyome: I gripped the photo that he handed over to me, quickly my eyes darting down to the couple within the picture and then back at the male infront of me. “... “ I Sqwented my eyes and sighed. “ Naw man, cant say I know em. But... I bet I can find out. Get me your last name ill get my Automaied Butler back at the office to run through some KPD data files. They have all of the information on any and everyone who comes in and out of this city. Im sure if anyone knows your parents it'd be somewhere in that shit load cache and data junk.” I pulled out my phone and went through... attempting to call Asamai again... but no answer. She must be angry with me but I have to get in touch with Tetsu before it was too late. “Say, you got that sale off pretty quick, and dispite those cops being armed you managed to take em out pretty well guy. Ever thought about working for the Yakuza? I need more guys that can handel themselvs like that.” Pallas: -Donnie and Kaori had an amazing breakfast together and after the food was finished, Alfred proceeded to pick up all the dishes so he can wash them. Kaori quickly had to leave the Villa because she had some training to attend to. Donnie understands and made sure to grab her number this time around. Donnie was still naked and finally said to himself-"I guess I can put some clothes on."-Donnie then focuses his mind as the second gold skin of his body begins to come out of his skin. Alfred asks-"What will you wear today Sir?"-Donnie says while trying to focus-"You'll find out jst gimmie a sec."-The gold skin then begins to move around on his body and take the form of a black button up with the buttons open, some black pants, and black high top Jordans. Alfred begins to wash the dishes and watches as the second skin of Donnie's body does it's work. After the second skin finished it's transformation Donnie makes sure everything fits right and says-"See? Even though I would rather be naked hahaha. SOmetimes we just can't have it all haha."-Alfred scuffs a bit and replies with-"Sir you never suprise me. But what do you have planned today/ Kaori seems to be training. Maybe you should as well?"-Donnie nods in agreement in what Alfred says and thinks about it for a moment. Donnie walks over to Alfred and says-"You know me the best. Know damn near everything about little ole me haha. Why don't you train with me?"-When Donnie asks this question, Alfred actually looses the grip of one of the plates and drops it into the sink. His large robotic body then turns to face Donnie as he replies with-"Sir...you build no weaponry into this suit. And even though I can get into your Nano Suit's system, I cannot properly use one of them without actually having the physical body to work it. How could I possibly spar with you?"-Donnie raises a little smirk and says-"I have a suprise for you my young metal friend. But it is over at Yun Corp. So we are going to have to head over there pronto haha. You clean here and then when I am ready for ya, I will insert your A.I. data into the suprise."-Donnie then begins to run into the basement where he will launch himself out of the household. Alfred just shrugs and goes back to cleaning the kitchen from the mess that was made fom the breakfast. Donnie on the other hand walks down to the opening in the ceiling that is used to let him fly out when needed. Donnie stands under the hole and focuses his mind to activate the suit. The golden skn begins to form around his body again as the clothes disappear. The wires of his body begin to spin around his outerskin, attaching to the golden skin like veins. Within the next few seconds, the inner layers of the muscular metal forms inbetween all of the wires. After this happened, the liquid metsla of Vibranium and Carbonadium begin to pour over his body. The Carbondium quickly hardens like a skeletal structure around his entire body. When this is done, the vibranium begins to spread around his body and make a marshmellow effect. This happens so the Vibranium will spread to the inner and outer layers of the Nano Suit. Once this is complete, Donnie moves around to make sure the metal has completly hardened for takeoff. When he is ready to go, the helmet comes out of the chestplate and folds around his head making a *CLank* sound. Donnie then quickly activates the Plasma Repulser System in his palms and boots to shoot himself into the sky. His Suit moved at a very slow 235mph. Donnie spins around like a missile in the sky as he always enjoyed flight with his Nano Suit. He even turns the On-board Television that plays shows of Donnie's choice on the top left corner of his screen. He decided to watch some Chappelle's SHow during his flight as it turned to one of his favorite skits. Dave Chappelle comes out dressed as Rick James and yells-"Charlie Murphy!"-and punches Charlie Murphy on the forehead. This causes Donnie to burst out laughing while in the suit because of how funny it was. He continued to watch the episode all the way until he reached Yun Tower. When he got one hundred feet away, he slowed the suit down to where he was practically floating in the sky. His palms and boots pointing towards the ground to keep him upright.*CAMERA PANS DOWN TO THE STREET OF DISTRICT 2 A FEW BLOCKS AWAY FROM YUN TOWER* A man in a black jacket with the hood up and black pants walks into an alley. SOmething was eery about this man. When he gets to the end of an alley there is a doorway. The man opens the door and walks inside. Inside is a room with three Arabian men in black clothes. They looked at this man and asked-"WHo is you? The fuck you want?"-The man then slowly raises his head as bright red eyes glow. This resembles the old glow that Donnie used to get when he got angry. Could this be something of the same? The Arabian men then draw their weapons which were just cheap ass Glocks. One of the Arabians asked in a panic-"The fuck kind of drugs he on man!? Ayo man, we ain't got nothin for ya!"-The man with the read eyes slowly tilted his head with a creepy smile on his face and said-"Nothing I want?"-He then tilts his head back and bursts out laughing-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOTHING I WANT!?"-The Arabians look confused as to what is happening and one says-"Fuck it, let's just shoot him!"-And the three of them proceed to empty their clips into the man. BANG! BANG! BANG! One by one, the bullets go into this man as blood flies everywhere. Within about five seconds almost 34 bullets were shot into this man. But...he's still standing!? The man was staggered back from the impacts and had blood dripping from his skin. He slowly raised his head back towards the men with bright red eyes. He then says in a different voice, an almost Hulk like voice-"My turn motherfuckers!"-He then flashes over to the first man with amazing speed, they had no time to react. The man thrusts his palm into one man and sends him flying into the wall. So much force into this attack that his body explodes into gump and bone. He then raises his right leg up and smashes his foot into the chest of the third man as it too sends him flying into the wall. The second man was all that was left. And the movements were so fast that he had no idea that his friends had just been murdered. The strange man with the red eyes then put both of his palms together and thrusted them into the second mans chest. This sends the man flying through the wall directly behind him. As the wall breaks, it reveals a room where woman were chained to beds. The place had been a prostitution home. The second mans body layed there in the middle of the prostitution room with a huge hole in his chest from the impact. The strange man then walks his body into the prostitute room and says-"Nothing I want? mmmm..."-he looks around at all the beautiful women who are helpless in chains and says-"It looks like there is a lot I want in here....and a lot of what I'm gunn get."-*THE CAMERA THEN ZOOMS OUT OF THE ROOM, BACK OUT OF THE ALLEY, AND RETURNS TO THE YUN TOWER WHERE DONNIE YUN IS*Donie is walking into an all white room that expands about the size of one football field. He goes to the monitor and makes sure everything is in working condition and opens a door that is on the wall next to the monitor. Inside is a black room and Donnie walks inside. A small computer comes on and shows the blueprint of a cybernetic being and DOnnie installed the A.I. known as Alfred. Donnie then walks out of the room with his arms open wide-"Come on out ALfred. Check out your new body hahaha."-Robotic steps then begin to sound as a purple and yellow cyborg body walks out of the doorway.(http://cache.gawkerassets.com/assets/images/8/2011/10/noisy_boy_frontbackside_vic.jpg) Donnie is actually smaller than this cyborg and for the first time he has to look up to someone. Alfred raises the arms up and down a bit and says-"I have to say...you really outdid yourself with the design Donnie. I love it hahaha."-Donnie began to back up and says-"Now your suit has all the weapons that I have. You better give me the fight of my life. And don't worry...this room is made of entirely Vibranium. So it will help absorb and keep the blasts in this room. We are completly safe. Now come at me!"-Donnie then got into a boxers stance and waited for Alfred to come at him.- Category:ARK 3